


Imprisoned

by Engulfedmagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Isolation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome, altered mental state, kind Snape, mentions of physical abuse, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engulfedmagic/pseuds/Engulfedmagic
Summary: Harry is captured after Snape kills Dumbledore and is brought before the Dark Lord. He is given to the Potions Master and is locked up for days on end isolated from everything and everyone. With time Harry's feelings towards Snape begin to change.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I literally came up with last night when I couldn't fall asleep. I really like the concept of Stockholm Syndrome and decided to write a story about it. This is fiction obviously and is not based on any psychological facts.  
> Hope you like it.  
> It'll be a short story (I think).

Harry was lying on his stomach when he woke up, hurting all over, and stared into the darkness above him.  
Where was he?

He tried to get up, only to fall back down from the pain radiating throughout his body. He blinked a couple of times trying to get used to the darkness but it was no use. His glasses were still present on his nose so he couldn’t blame this blindness on his bad eyesight.

Then the memories rushed back: Dumbledore falling after Snape sent the last unforgivable curse at him. Running after the Potions Master. Finding out that the man was the Halfblood Prince. And then being captured by the Carrows and brought in front of Voldemort.

Snape’s expression was the last thing he saw before he blacked out. It was fear and it puzzled Harry to no end.

Something also didn’t feel right. He was hurting way more than he should have if he was unconscious for a short period of time. His back was in agony. He reached around and touched it, only for his fingers to come away sticky with blood and for the pain to flare up again.

What the fuck?

He was naked from the waist up he discovered as well, and was only wearing his underwear and trousers; he presumed they were the school ones. How long was he here? And how come he couldn’t remember anything?

A door opened somewhere, followed by two sets of footsteps. Harry lay back onto the floor as silently as possible, pretending to be asleep. Somehow he knew it didn’t bode well for him if the visitors found out he was awake.

“Ah the pet is still sleeping” – Voldemort’s voice rang out and Harry tried not to shudder in revulsion.

“Not for long, My Lord. Let me take him off your hands and punish him properly. By the time I’m done with him he’ll be wishing to die from your hand” – Snape drawled and Harry was consumed with rage and fear.

“Severus. My most loyal servant. After everything you’ve done for me, I think that I can grant you your wish. He is all yours.” – Voldemort agreed way too quickly for Harry’s liking.

“Thank you, my Lord. You will not regret it.”

There was a swish of robes as Voldemort left them alone.

Harry didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Snape spoke: “I know you are awake Potter. It’s your lucky day.”

Somehow Harry doubted that. He heard metal screech against the rock - he must be kept in a cell - and then Snape was beside him, grasping his elbow and Harry was too weak to   
throw him off. The man whispered something and Harry’s mind was once again enveloped by darkness.

***

The next time Harry woke up, he was lying in a bed on his back, feeling much better than the last time. His eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room and he turned his head to the right, his eyes locking onto Snape’s. He skyrocketed off the bed, his feet landing on the cold floor as he felt a sharp tug at the crease of his elbow. He wanted to claw the   
man’s eyes out. Unfortunately his body was still weak and his legs crumpled under him, making him fall to his knees in front of the Slytherin. That didn’t stop him from looking up at his Professor in anger. Snape hasn’t moved at all from the armchair and his eyes bore into Harry’s.

“What do you know... you do look good on your knees” – The Potions Master smirked and Harry flushed, dropping his gaze and noticing that his arm was bleeding, intravenous cannula hanging out, only being held by some tape.

“Now look what you did.” – Snape sighed, taking hold of Harry’s arm and standing up with him.

“Don’t touch me” – Harry said hoarsely. Clearly he hasn’t used his voice in quite a while. He tried to shake the man off but the Slytherin’s grip was too strong.

He looked back up at the Professor, hating him with all his being: “Traitor”

Something flashed in the dark eyes before quickly disappearing as Snape spoke: “Your eyes are the only thing that I like about you.”

What the fuck did that mean? The Potions Master was always capable of throwing Harry off.

Snape pushed him back towards the bed and Harry complied as his mind was still reeling from the man’s comment. Soon enough he found himself flat on his back again and the   
Slytherin was inserting a new IV cannula into his arm. What surprised Harry the most was the gentle way the professor was doing it. Maybe that’s why he didn’t fight him.

After he was finished, Snape connected the bag of fluids to the catheter and met the Gryffindor’s eyes again: “Sleep now”

Harry didn’t even try to protest, also it wouldn’t have helped as the Potions Master whispered another sleeping spell and the boy was in the land of dreams once again.

***

“What do we have here? You brought me the boy. How wonderful” – Voldemort grabbed Harry’s chin as the Gryffindor tried to struggle out of his grasp, but uneventful as the ropes the Carrows cast bound him quite well.

“Feisty, isn’t he?” – The maniac grinned, letting go of Harry and turning to Snape.

“I take it Dumbledore is dead.”

“Yes my lord.”

“Good.” – He turned back to Harry – “Throw him in the dungeon.”

-

“What are we going to do with him?”

“Let’s play”

His shirt was ripped open and his hands were raised and shackled to the wall with his back facing his captors. A swishing sound and then pain erupted along his back.

“Count them boy!” – Bellatrix laughed.

Another lash and another; he screamed but the whip kept going. He could feel blood dripping down onto the floor. Stop. Stop. Stop.

Something was holding him down

“Potter, wake up”

Nothing existed but the pain.

He was shaken and his eyes snapped open, his eyesight blurry without the glasses, but he knew it was Snape hovering above him, holding him down. His mind was reeling from the nightmare that was definitely based on true events. The Slytherin was the last person he wanted to see right now. He spit at the man’s face and then a hand was covering his neck and squeezing.

“Kill me.” – Harry croaked, not caring anymore. His parents were dead. Sirius was dead. Dumbledore was dead. All of those deaths were connected to the man above him. It was just as well that he died too by Snape’s hand.

He couldn’t see the Potions Master’s expression but suddenly he was left bereft and the man was striding out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Harry cried himself to sleep.

***

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. Something was different. He looked down at his arm, to find the IV cannula gone. He sat up gingerly looking around the room. There was a stack of clothes on the armchair where Snape previously sat, so he threw his legs over the cot and stood up slowly. He didn’t feel so weak anymore. He grabbed the clothes and without any modesty stripped from his old trousers and underwear, though they were also clean. Snape must have changed him. He tried not to think about the man touching him.

He decided to explore his surroundings. The room was quite small. There were no windows and just two doors. The only furniture was a dresser and an armchair beside his bed.   
He tried one of the doors which opened to a toilet and small shower. He then tried the other door only to find it locked. Not surprising. So this was his prison.

A latch opened at the bottom of the door and a tray was pushed through, with some toast on a plastic plate.  
Before Harry could say anything the latch shut.

“Snape!” – The Gryffindor shouted, or more like whispered. He needed to train his vocal cords to speak normally again.

He dug into the toast, ravenous, without worrying whether it might be poisoned or not. If Snape wanted to kill him he would have done that by now. When he finished he put the tray by the latch again and kneeled in front of it. Some minutes later the latch opened and Harry glanced through, seeing dark boots as the tray magically moved out.

“Why am I here?!” – He asked with as much strength as he could, only to be left with no response as the latch shut again and Harry was left alone.

Two more meals followed suit. Harry presumed it was lunch and dinner. There was no clock, no change in light, so he didn’t know what day or time it was. He tried to ask as the food was delivered and taken away but was left with no answers.

He was growing agitated. He screamed and kicked at the bed only to hurt himself and fall onto the floor where he stayed for some time until sleep was inevitable and he got up to go and brush his teeth. He was provided with a toothbrush and toothpaste when he explored the bathroom earlier. So Snape wanted him to take care of his oral hygiene. Another thing not to think about as he brushed his teeth because his mouth tasted like something died in there.

He also found some pyjamas in the dresser, green coloured. What a surprise and changed into them. He lay awake for some time, thinking about what was happening in the outside world. Dumbledore was dead. Did that mean that Voldemort took over everything? Were Ron and Hermione still alive? What about Ginny? Did any of them know what happened to him? Did any of them know that it was Snape who murdered Dumbledore in cold blood?

He was supposed to hunt for Horcruxes to try and defeat the Dark Lord, instead he was a prisoner of Snape. Though granted he wasn’t in awful pain, he was fed, his injuries were healed; however many he had and wasn’t aware of. How long was he here? What did Snape plan on doing to him?

***

“Come on boy, get up.” – Greyback lifted him by his hair and Harry tried to focus on the werewolf, pain hazing his vision.

“We’ll try something different today, shall we?” – The man was grinning evilly as he brought Harry’s face to his crotch: “You’d like some of that, wouldn’t you.”

Harry jerked in his bonds; his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to move away as Fenrir laughed: “Skittish little thing.”

Harry’s face was lifted and his mouth was forced open by something, he couldn’t close it after the thing was secured at the back of his head.

“There we go. That’s better now. Let’s put those lips to good use.”

Greyback unzipped his trousers, guiding the struggling boy forward.

Harry woke up with an urge to vomit and he rushed to the toilet, bringing up all the food he ate during the day. He puked until there was nothing left, and his stomach was convulsing savagely. He could still see the werewolf in his head, could feel the man in his mouth. He retched again.

Harry couldn’t believe that happened to him. He wondered if that’s as far as it went or was he also… he shook his head trying not to think about it. He was healed now anyway, physically at least. And he was sure that it wouldn’t be very long until all the memories of his capture returned to him in form of nightmares. There was nothing he could do about it.

***

The next day passed just like the last with food being delivered and Snape ignoring him and his questions. He kept the spoon after his lunch to try and make marks on the wall like they do in prison, just to know how many days were passing him by but when the tray was taken, it was returned to him straightaway and he didn’t receive any supper, so all he could do was put the spoon back and was rewarded with food again. One measly mark covered the wall by his bed.

***

Harry noticed that the entire cutlery was plastic. It’s like he was on some kind of suicide watch. Time was going slowly, only broken down by the meal times. Harry tried to remember how many meals he had but eventually lost count and felt miserable again. Boredom was killing him. There was nothing to do.

***

The nightmares/memories kept coming back, new information being presented to Harry every single time and he would either wake up screaming or run to the toilet and puke. Snape never came into the room, at least not when Harry was awake, because he would find new clothes in his dresser every now and then, even though they were always the same; beige shirt and trousers. Like a prisoner’s uniform.

***

“Why am I here?”

“Snape!”

“Answer me!”

“What day is it?”

“What month is it?”

“What is happening outside?”

“Why are you doing this?”

It went on and on but Harry never got any replies back. His head was consumed by his own thoughts. He would think about the same things over and over again. He was going insane. He just wanted to talk to someone. He wanted to be acknowledged. Sometimes he replayed the last conversation he heard between Snape and the Dark Lord. Snape promised to punish him. Was this his punishment? Isolation? Did Snape want him to lose his mind?

Then he remembered that the Potions Master said it was his lucky day. Is that because he wouldn’t be hurt anymore? Snape healed him after all and he was feeding him, he was taking care of him. Harry was safe here so far. Maybe he would remain safe.

***

Harry already counted all the tiles in the bathroom and all the cracks in the wall. It did occur to him at one point that maybe he should use magic. But he didn’t have his wand and he sucked at wandless magic. He was sure he already turned 17 and if he didn’t he wondered whether the ministry would send a letter here if he tried to use magic? Then again he was sure that Snape covered all his bases and warded his little room against any chances of being located. He tried anyway and failed, just like he thought he would. After a while he stopped caring. He was safe here.

***

It was another gruelling nightmare that woke up Harry and made him shiver with disgust. His face was wet and he realized he was crying. It was a repeat of another one so that must have been all his memories. That was all that happened to him. He was beaten and tortured to an inch of his life for days it seemed. After every torture the Death Eaters would obliviate his mind, only to start the process all over again the next day, causing Harry to freak out every single time, not aware of what he was about to endure. He wasn’t raped, he was thankful to note, he wasn’t sure whether non-consensual blowjobs counted as rape. Some of the Death Eaters liked to use his mouth and he shuddered in revulsion.

The one thing that settled him was the fact that Snape never participated in any of his tortures. He never even saw the man until he ended up in this room. The Potions Master was keeping him safe then. Harry was sure of it.

***

“Please” – Harry whispered, leaning with his back at the door, after he finished his meal and Snape was about to collect it. Usually the tray whipped past him straightaway but this time it didn’t budge for a couple of seconds before being taken away and the latch was shut.

It was worth a try and it seemed to have worked slightly if the Slytherin’s hesitation was anything to go by. Harry was also sure that it was Snape who brought him food day in and day out. The Potions Master’s scent was distinctive after all those years that he thought Harry, but the Gryffindor just never paid attention to it before. Now it was all he could   
smell.

After lunch Harry tried again: “Please, Sir”

There was a longer pause and Harry was filled with a sense of achievement. The man was paying attention to him. He mustered up a small smile before the latch closed.

When supper was done Harry begged again: “Don’t leave”

Again a pause before the tray was gone. Harry went to sleep feeling slightly better.

A noise woke him up and he blinked his eyes open, reaching for his glasses. He looked towards the sound and saw Snape standing in the doorway. Harry was overcome with a warm feeling; he sat up, waiting for the man’s orders. He didn’t want the Slytherin to leave him again and he somehow knew that he should keep his mouth shut. The professor   
didn’t like it when he talked too much or at all.

“Get up” – Snape ordered.

Just to hear the man’s voice felt like heaven. It was so long since he heard someone else.

Harry obeyed immediately.

The Professor contemplated him for a moment before glancing at the dresser: “Get changed”

The Gryffindor went to the dresser and took out his ‘day clothes’. While he was standing with his back to the man, he stripped and got dressed. He was happy to note that Snape was still watching him when he turned around.

“Follow me.” – Snape swirled around and left, making Harry rush after him. They reached the stairs in a short period of time and ascended to the door above. The Potions Master exited and Harry followed suit. They stood in a small kitchen. There was so much to take in, even though there was barely anything, apart from a fridge, shelves, a counter, a table and some chairs. To Harry it was a lot.

He heard the Slytherin shut the door behind him and he jumped, turning to face the man.

“I presume you know how to clean” – Snape strode past him and Harry followed once again. They entered a living room which was huge compared to Harry’s room. The Gryffindor tried to take everything in, but there was just too much.

“Here are the things you need. I want the house to be spotless by the time I return.”

Harry focused on the man again and watched where he was pointing. A mop, bucket and duster were standing in the corner. He looked back at Snape who was watching him   
intently.

“Yes Sir.”

Without any reply the Potions Master strode out of the house. Harry saw a glimpse of the outside world before the door shut. It was grey and misty. Slight breeze blew in but it was impossible to tell whether it was still summer or autumn.

Harry didn’t dwell long on that. He decided to focus on the task at hand. Snape let him out so he needed to follow the man’s instructions. It never even occurred to him whether he   
should try running away.

Harry started to clean in the kitchen and then made his way to the sitting room. He was getting hungry but he refused to focus on that. The windows were covered with curtains but Harry was afraid to open them, so he left them as they were.

The shelves with the books in the sitting room caught Harry’s eyes and he got lost reading the titles, without touching the books – as he probably wasn’t allowed to - before going back to cleaning. Maybe that’s why he didn’t finish on time.

He was holding the duster in his hand when Snape strode back into the house. Harry froze at the sight of the man, terrified that he failed and the Professor would send him back to the basement. They stood staring at each other for some time. Harry was sure his fear was written all over his face.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t finish.” – His voice trembled.

Snape’s gaze swept around the room before settling back on the Gryffindor: “You can finish tomorrow.”

Something loosened in Harry’s chest. The man didn’t sound angry.

“Come. I’ll show you your room.” – He walked towards the bookcases and moved one of the books. The bookcase slid open and Snape entered. Harry followed after him, still holding the duster. They ascended another set of stairs before coming onto a corridor with two doors on each side.

Snape led Harry to the last door on the left and opened it for him. Harry entered, his gaze sweeping about. It was a replica of the room in the basement, but somehow better looking and with a few additions. There was a rug on the floor and the ceiling slanted due to the roof. A window was also present, covered with curtains just like the ones downstairs.

The Potions Master was still standing behind him and something made Harry ask: “Where will you be sleeping?”

And where did that even come from?

“Why, Potter, Want to join me?” – The man walked closer, his presence enveloping Harry from behind. A flashback of himself on his knees before Lucius Malfoy made him jerk.

“That’s what I thought. It’s time for dinner.” – The Slytherin left him on his own and Harry stared at the obscured window for a second, before his stomach started grumbling and he realized he hasn’t eaten anything today.

He left the room, even more sure now that the man wouldn’t hurt him. He wasn’t interested in him like that. Harry was safe.


	2. Routine

When Harry got to the kitchen, Snape already had two plates of food out on the table with two glasses of water. He foregone his outer robe and was only dressed in trousers and a shirt.

“Sit” – He waved towards one of the chairs and Harry complied.

The Slytherin cast a heating charm on the food. He must have prepared it before and kept it in the fridge. It wasn’t anything special, just what Harry has been eating most days/weeks; just a simple stew. Harry couldn’t track on which day, what food arrived, it was all random.

They ate in silence, Harry mostly staring into the plate while he scooped up spoons of the stew. No more plastic.

When he finished, he sat quietly at the table, not raising his eyes.

“The bathroom is the first door on your left when you go up the stairs, beside your room” – Snape spoke after he too finished his meal.

Harry looked up, letting the man know he was listening. The Potions Master stood up from the table and gathered the plates, before bringing them to the sink.

“Wash these and then you can go”

Without another glance at the boy he strode out of the kitchen. Harry jumped up to do as instructed, happy to be of service.

When he was finished he walked into the sitting room, seeing the professor reading a book with glasses perched on his nose. Something tightened in Harry’s chest, but he wasn’t sure what.

Snape wasn’t acknowledging him, so Harry shuffled a bit, then gaining a bit of his Gryffindor courage he said: “Goodnight”

He walked to the bookcase door which was still open and made his way up the stairs to his new room.

It was only when he was lying in bed, showered and clean that he realized what Snape had actually said: ‘You can go.’

What did that mean? Did the man want him to leave? Or did he mean to go to his room.

Harry thought about walking out of that front door. Where would he go? He didn’t know what day or even month it was. He didn’t know what was happening outside. If Voldemort   
took over everything then he would be captured sooner than later and he knew he would be severely punished. Here he was safe. Snape didn’t even get mad when he didn’t finish cleaning the house. There were worse things out there.

***

He woke up sweating from another nightmare and he took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. It was another episode of his torture. How did he even survive all that?  
Snape saved him from that. If it wasn’t for the Potions Master he would still be subjected to those horrors.

Harry couldn’t fall back asleep, so he decided to peek out from the curtain. After all the Slytherin didn’t tell him that he couldn’t.

The sky was dark, but somehow Harry could tell it was morning. He couldn’t really see much. It looked like his room was facing the backyard, surrounded by a wooden fence. The trees had some leaves on it but weren’t full. Some were lying on the ground. Was it the fall already? Has it been three months since he was captured or was it even longer?

Harry let the curtain drop and got up. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Was he allowed to leave the room? Could he go downstairs? He wanted to make Snape breakfast after everything the man did for him; healing him, feeding him, keeping him safe. He definitely needed to repay the professor somehow.

He changed into another pair of beige clothes and slowly opened his door. He wasn’t sure whether the Slytherin was asleep in any of the rooms opposite to him. He didn’t want to wake him up.

Harry decided to try his luck and walked out on the landing, thankfully none of the floorboards made any noise. He could navigate himself in the darkness and slowly started descending the stairs. He reached the wall at the bottom. He didn’t think this through. Snape has closed the bookcase. Harry moved his hands around the wall, trying to find a latch.

“Potter, what are you doing?” – The Slytherin’s voice came from behind him.

Harry hung his head, being caught out: “I wanted to make breakfast”

Silence

Then the man came closer and reached out his hand to Harry’s right, touching the wall somewhere. The bookcase slid open, revealing the sitting room. Harry tried to remember where exactly the professor placed his hand, for next time.

Without further ado the Potions Master turned around and went back from where he came. Only then it occurred to Harry that Snape’s bedroom must be on the same floor as his one.

***

He scouted out the kitchen looking for food to cook and found some eggs, bacon, milk, sugar and flour. Enough to make pancakes, scrambled eggs and some fried bacon. 

Hopefully Snape wouldn’t take too long to come down and even then the Slytherin did have a wand to reheat the food, in case it went cold.

Harry set down to cooking and got lost in all the preparation. When he finally organised everything on the plates and turned around, the Potions Master stood in the doorway, watching him. Harry dropped his head, avoiding the man’s penetrating gaze.

“I hope you don’t mind.” – He mumbled, while placing the plates on the table.

“If I minded I wouldn’t have let you out.” – Snape walked to the counter and turned on the kettle.

Point taken.

When the tea was ready and they both sat down to eat, Harry held his breath while he watched the Slytherin take a spoonful of the eggs. After chewing the man nodded and said: 

“Acceptable”

A grin threatened to overtake the boy’s face as he ducked his head to hide his happiness. Acceptable from Snape meant a lot, when in all the years of studying under him Harry never received positive feedback.

They finished their meal in silence and this time, Harry jumped up to clear the plates and started washing them straightaway.

“I’ll be away for the day again. You can eat, when you get hungry and after you are finished with the chores you can read the books on the shelves.”

Harry closed his eyes in relief. Not because Snape was leaving for the day, but because he was actually allowed to touch his library.

“Thank you, Sir.” – He replied, while scrubbing the pan.

Harry heard the door open and close to the outside and continued washing up.

***

The days passed slowly as Harry got used to sharing the house with the Potions Master. The man was barely present. He would get up before sunrise along with Harry, the Gryffindor would make him breakfast and then he would leave for the day.

It was starting to get colder, so the fireplace would be in constant use. Harry was allowed to go into the backyard where a small shed resided and get the wood from there. He didn’t know where the wood came from, but he presumed Snape had acquired it during the summer time. He still wasn’t sure what month it was but it felt like the end of October or the start of November, the leaves were nearly all gone and there was a chill to the air.

The house was well insulated so even when the fire died down, the heat remained.

Even though Harry spent his days on his own he wasn’t that lonely. The library and the chores beat the isolation of the basement. He would make himself lunch and would read a book before it was time for Snape to return.

In the first couple of days he felt bad making Snape wait for dinner so he asked the man if he could let him know somehow that he was about to come home. There were no clocks anywhere, so Harry still wasn’t aware of the time. The Slytherin watched him for a long time and Harry was getting anxious that he said something wrong. All he got was a nod before Snape went to his study.

The Potions Master sometimes read articles or some books after dinner. Most of the times he would go upstairs and Harry wouldn’t see him until breakfast.  
He was able to find out what one of the rooms was by accident. Snape left the door open once when he went away and Harry glanced inside, not daring to walk in further for fear of retribution. It was an office. A big mahogany desk with a chair behind it faced the door, bookshelves lined the walls. Harry was curious but stamped down on it and went back to his room. That meant the door that was opposite to his was Snape’s bedroom.

The next day a note appeared out of thin air on the table which gave Harry a fright. It was a couple of minutes before he could actually touch the paper. On it “30 minutes” were written in Snape’s elegant handwriting.

Harry didn’t realize he was smiling as the note disappeared.

***

Snow started falling. So it must have been the end of November maybe even start of December. To Harry the days ceased to matter. He didn’t want to leave the house. He was settled here. Snape didn’t pay him much attention when he was home and when he wasn’t, Harry read or cooked or cleaned, or just lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the man to return.

Something started to bother Harry which he couldn’t really understand. He wanted to be closer to the Potions Master for some reason. Snape hasn’t invaded his personal space since he showed him his room upstairs and that was months ago.

Harry couldn’t understand why he wanted to be near the man, but he began subtly and sometimes unconsciously moving closer to the Slytherin.

The chair in the kitchen was moved a couple of inches toward the Potions Master.

When they shared the sofa in the evening to read books, Harry didn’t sit in the far opposite corner anymore, he moved closer to the middle. Snape didn’t say anything about these   
changes. Harry thought that he hasn’t actually noticed them, so day by day he would continue to narrow the distance.

***

One evening Harry was standing by the bookcase, reading the summary of one of the books. Snape had a lot of classics and the Gryffindor was slowly making his way through them. He was so engrossed in reading the back that he didn’t realize the man was standing right behind him until he saw the professor’s arm reach past his ear to the shelf. Harry stopped breathing, suddenly very aware of the Potions Master’s presence.

Snape however didn’t do anything more than just grab a book of the shelf and remove himself from the boy’s presence. Harry felt faint; he actually had to lean on the bookcase to get his bearings, his heart was beating double-time and he couldn’t concentrate on anything anymore. What was happening to him? Was he actually attracted to the man, or was he just feeling lonely. If it was the former, it terrified Harry. He never paid attention to any male before and after what the death eaters did to him how could he, anyway? But Snape was different, wasn’t he? The man wouldn’t hurt him.

Harry felt too hot and had to leave the room, taking the book he held in his hands with him as he opened the doorway to the upstairs floor and without glancing back rushed to his room. He was hoping the Slytherin didn’t notice his hasty retreat but he was doubtful.

He leaned against the door in his room, heavily, trying to understand his feelings and his mind went back to that time when Snape touched him last, granted he nearly choked him, but recalling it clearer now, it didn’t feel like he actually meant to kill the boy. He did let go of him when Harry asked him to end his life.

Also his touch was gentle when he was putting the IV cannula in, and when he brought him up from the floor, he wasn’t rough.

Snape said he looked good on his knees. Did that mean he actually wanted to see Harry kneel for him? Could Harry do that?

He went to bed thinking about the enigmatic man and drifted off to dark eyes.

***

The next morning nothing out of the ordinary happened. Harry woke up as usual to make breakfast and was done by the time Snape came down the stairs. Not a word was spoken and Harry watched from the corner of his eye whether the man acted any differently. He did not. He left just like he usually did, leaving Harry to his own devices.

Harry thought about what he should do next. Should he wait until Snape decided to do something? He did say he liked Harry’s eyes as well. Could he like other parts of the boy too? Harry blushed, trying not to concentrate too much on that. He did start paying attention to the professor’s hands in the past couple of days, more than was necessary healthy. What course of action should he take?

In the end he decided to wait and see if the Slytherin would make the first move, so to speak. What if this was all just in Harry’s head? What is Snape wasn’t even interested in men, or at least not boys like him. The Potions Master was a man who obviously had needs. It’s not like he brought anyone home. Did he meet someone during the day and spend his time with them while Harry was on his own and acting as a glorified house elf. Harry was sure the Professor didn’t leave at night time.

In the first couple of weeks after being let out of the basement Harry did try to open the front door of the house, not that he was exactly planning on escaping, but he just wanted to see, what would happen. He came in contact with an invisible wall that prevented him from touching the door. With time he found out that the whole house was warded. Harry didn’t know what to think of it at first and then with time, he came to a conclusion that Snape left it there so others wouldn’t get in. It wasn’t to prevent Harry from leaving; it was to make sure Harry was kept safe in the house. Mind at ease, Harry didn’t consider it any further.

Now he was itching to leave and find Snape, see if his thoughts bore any fruit about the professor’s whereabouts. If Harry offered himself to the man, would the Slytherin spend more time at home then, with him?  
Offer himself... What did that even entail? Harry was still a virgin and had a vague idea of what intimacy between two men entailed. As he started thinking about it, he felt himself grow hot and chastised his body.

He jumped off the couch and went to clean something to keep his mind out of the gutter.

***

Supper was filled with tension, well on Harry’s part at least, he couldn’t concentrate on eating, so he moved his food around the plate instead.

“Stop playing with your food” – Snape chastised him and Harry immediately felt horrible for disappointing the man.

“I’m not hungry” – He mumbled into his plate.

He felt something against his forehead and lifted his eyes up to realize that it was the Slytherin’s palm. Instantly he flushed red.

“You are quite warm” – The Potions Master mused before withdrawing his hand and leaving Harry bereft.

“Wait here” – He stood up and went to the door that led to the basement. Harry felt his heart catch in his throat. Was he going to be sent there again?

Snape disappeared through the doorway and came back mere minutes later holding a vial with orange liquid: the pepper up potion.

“Drink this”

He couldn’t exactly tell Snape that he wasn’t sick, though maybe he was - just in the head rather than physically. So he drank the potion and felt the steam come out of his ears,   
bringing his temperature higher, but what could he do.

“You should retire to bed” – The professor advised, so Harry trudged up the stairs, feeling like a total idiot.

***

In the middle of the night, Snape visited him, though Harry only realized that when the man was gone, as he felt the phantom touch of the professor’s hand on his forehead. The man definitely cared about him and Harry fell back asleep not feeling stupid anymore. Maybe he should pretend to be sick more often if it got the Slytherin to come into his room.

***

Nothing happened in the next couple of days apart from Harry sitting beside the professor at the table instead of completely opposite to which the man didn’t offer any comments. Harry was also now sitting in the middle of the couch, with the Potions Master in the corner, barely any space between them. The boy also liked to sit cross legged and sometimes his knees would brush Snape’s, which made him feel ecstatic even if the man ignored the touch while reading. But at least he didn’t push Harry away.

***

After a couple more days Harry came into the sitting room after washing up the plates to freeze in the doorway. Snape was sitting in the armchair instead of the sofa. Harry looked around, unsure of what to do; he didn’t want to sit on the sofa without the man.

Did that mean that the Slytherin actually minded their closeness? Harry felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He walked to the bookshelves, thinking on what to do. Should he just go up to his room and avoid the professor? If the man changed seats maybe he didn’t want to be around him. Then again he could have gone to his study to avoid Harry.

Maybe the Potions Master thought that Harry wanted the whole couch to himself. No. That didn’t make any sense.

What if it was a test to see what Harry would do?

The Gryffindor reached for one of the books and took a deep breath coming to a decision that hopefully wouldn’t backfire, humiliate him, and make him look mental or get him hexed.

Slowly he made his way around the couch and to the corner of the armchair. Before he lost his nerve he sat down cross legged on the floor beside the armchair and quickly opened the new book on the first chapter, concentrating on reading. He waited with bated breath for the professor to say something, but nothing came and after an agonizing minute, or five, he heard a page turn in the Slytherin’s hands. Harry relaxed more and was able to read normally.

After sometime his bum began to hurt from sitting on the hard floor and he fidgeted. A pillow dropped into his lap. He looked up, but Snape was still engrossed in his own tome.   
He took the pillow and sat down on it, sighing softly and feeling elated.

***

That’s how their new sitting arrangements started. The Potions Master never said anything as Harry took his place by the armchair and the man even started bringing his work to the sitting room, marking papers or writing something. Harry wondered if Snape still taught at Hogwarts, but then he wouldn’t spend his time here if he did, so he ignored that thought.

***

One of the days instead of sitting down, he kneeled sideways on the pillow and leaned to the side, however instead of meeting the side of the armchair his shoulder met Snape’s leg and he froze. There was no reaction, so Harry didn’t draw away and opened his book on the last chapter he read.  
Having contact with the man felt incredible to Harry, if only he could touch more than the leg.

***

Next time instead of just letting his shoulder touch the man’s leg, he let his cheek rest there as well, testing his boundaries. It turned out he was allowed to do that also.

***

It’s been two weeks since Harry got completely comfortable in occupying the Potions Master’s leg when he felt something in his hair. The revelation that it was the Slytherin’s fingers brushing his strands nearly made him gasp. All of his nerve endings were on alert.

Snape was touching him.

The fingers continued to stroke him and Harry, to his uttermost horror, started to become hard. Thankfully his book covered his groin but he still felt embarrassed. The man’s touch was gentle, combing through his locks and Harry was becoming more aroused by the second.

He subtly dropped his hand under the book and squeezed his cock. He closed his eyes in pleasure. But he had to stop himself; he couldn’t do this in front of Snape.

God he wanted to touch himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he jerked off; it was definitely before he was captured, his mind was focused on other things. It’s been months. The snow was already settled on the ground.

He found himself pressing down on his erection again unable to help himself. The Slytherin’s fingers were still in his hair. He started to match the stroking of the long fingers with his own hand, knowing how wrong this was, but unable to stop. He was so close. He was still a teenager after all. Fuck.

Snape’s hand suddenly stopped at his nape and Harry held his breath. Then the man applied more pressure to his scalp taking hold of the lower strands and yanked them down. 

Harry came right there.

His head flopped against the Potions Master’s leg not being held anymore as he tried to catch his breath. That was exhilarating. He just got off by Snape pulling on his hair. He couldn’t care less. He was satisfied. 

As the haze of arousal started to fade away, but before anxiety had time to take over, the Professor’s fingers once again began stroking his hair in a soothing manner. The man knew what just happened, nothing could get past him.

“It’s late” – Snape spoke, and maybe it was Harry’s imagination but his voice sounded a bit hoarse. Maybe he was coming down with a cold.

Harry dislodged himself as the man stood up and walked towards the bookcase. Harry’s heart was beating fast.

“Goodnight.” – Snape said simply before disappearing through the passageway. Harry found himself grinning from ear to ear.

He went to bed with high spirits that night after taking a shower and washing his crusty release down the drain.

He didn’t have any nightmares at all and when he woke up the sun was shining through the closed curtains.

It took a second for Harry to realize that the sun was up and he was supposed to get up before the sunrise. He jumped out of bed rushing downstairs and to the kitchen. Snape was nowhere to be seen. There were used dishes in the sink.

The Potions Master must have fixed himself something to eat.

Harry felt all air leave his lungs. He didn’t prepare Snape breakfast. The man was so kind to him. Letting him have a roof over his head, providing him with meals, with protection and then bringing him off (unintentionally) last night and Harry overslept.

He didn’t deserve to eat. Not seeing where he was going Harry opened the door to the basement and descended the stairs to his old room where he proceeded to lie on the cold bed after closing the door.

He didn’t deserve to stay upstairs where it was warm. He needed to be punished for his indiscretion.

That’s where Snape found him. Harry must have cried himself to sleep and woke up to find himself covered with a blanket, he sat up, blinking wildly, getting his eyes to adjust to the lenses as he fell asleep with the glasses on. He turned to the side, getting a feeling of Déjà vu as Snape was sitting in the armchair where he sat all these months ago.

“I’m sorry” – Harry croaked.

Snape raised an eyebrow: “What for?”

“For not preparing you breakfast. I didn’t mean to oversleep.”

The Slytherin stroked his chin, contemplating something before speaking slowly: “I’m sure you can make it up to me”

Harry gulped, remembering that first night here and how he fell to the floor. Was that what Snape wanted?

Harry threw the blanket off and climbed out of bed, kneeling straightaway and not looking at the professor’s face, though he could swear he heard a sharp intake of breath. He leaned forward and raised his hands, getting between the Slytherin’s legs.

“Potter…” – Snape’s tone had a warning note in it.

Harry’s hands were shaking as he reached for the man’s zipper and he could barely see as tears threatened to overflow his vision. Images of Greyback and Malfoy and Carrow   
flashed before his eyes and he jerked back from Snape, falling onto the floor, his forehead touching the cold ground as he wrapped his arms around his midsection.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” – He kept chanting, terrified of what will happen next. Will Snape just leave him here or would he force himself on the boy.

He felt magic envelop him and felt it lifting him up. Next thing he knew he was sitting in the Slytherin’s lap, cradled like a baby, the man’s robes cocooning him, with his head resting in the Potions Master’s neck. Snape’s scent started to calm him down and his seizing began to subside.

“All I meant was you could cook me supper.”

Harry wanted to cry but there was nothing left, instead he burrowed deeper into the man, no longer afraid.


	3. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm gonna change the rating to explicit because of the last scene.  
> Enjoy ^^  
> PS. Thank you for your comments and kudos. Leave more if you can ^^

When Harry calmed down, he wasn’t sure how to disentangle himself from the Slytherin. Not that he wanted to, he was perfectly happy where he was. Then his stomach grumbled and he flushed in embarrassment. He forgot he hasn’t eaten for the whole day.

“Come on.” – Snape moved the boy off his lap, helping Harry stand. The Gryffindor was refusing to meet the professor’s gaze afraid to see the ridicule in there.

The Potion Master’s long fingers grazed the bottom of Harry’s jaw lifting it up to meet the man’s gaze. Harry couldn’t see any ridicule, just concern which made him wonder why Snape appeared troubled. Did he think Harry was going mad? Then again, wasn’t he?

The Slytherin looked like he was about to say something then thought better of it and let go of the boy, striding towards the door. Harry was meant to follow, which he did.

As they got up the stairs and entered the kitchen, Harry was already feeling weak from the lack of food. He definitely quickly got used to the professor feeding him three times a day. The years spent with the Dursleys seemed so long ago when he mightn’t have gotten fed for a day or even longer. It said a lot about the human body and mind.

Harry went to the stove straight away seeing the new ingredients Snape brought with him; potato tots and fish bites. Essentially finger food, which made Harry consider something.

While he was preparing the food, the Slytherin left him be, Harry didn’t hear anything from the sitting room and when he glanced there, the bookcase was open. The professor was probably in the study.

By the time the food was finished the man came back and sat down at the table and Harry made a split second decision, piling the food on one plate and presenting it to the Potions Master. Before Snape could react to the amount received, Harry kneeled by his chair, dropping his head in submission. He waited with bated breath for the professor to reprimand him, but all he heard was the sound of the fork being picked up and he exhaled in relief.

After a few moments, food appeared in his periphery, speared with a fork, and Harry felt disappointment sweep through him that Snape wasn’t going to feed him with his fingers.   
Then again it was better than nothing, so Harry opened his mouth, swallowing the offered fish.

The meal progressed slower as the Slytherin was feeding the boy as well as himself, Harry’s knees began to hurt but he refused to think about the pain, instead concentrating on the fact that the man continued to take care of him, and wasn’t angry with the boy.

Soon enough all the food was gone and Snape stood to pour two cups of tea.

“You can get up now.” – He spoke in monotone, not letting Harry in on his emotions.

The boy followed the command, wincing from the creaks in his knees and took the offered cup. The Potions Master went to the sitting room while Harry decided to clean up first before starting in on the beverage. As he cleared the table, he noticed that there was only one fork and that made him pause as he realized the Slytherin fed him from the same fork that he was eating off. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

When he walked back into the sitting room Snape was sitting on the couch for the first time in days and Harry wondered why the change of place. The Potions Master guessed his train of thought and spoke without lifting his eyes from the article: “I think the sofa might be more comfortable than the floor”

Did that mean he wanted Harry to sit beside him? One way to test that theory; Harry got his book and plopped down in the middle of the sofa, then after a second of hesitation, moved even closer, so that his thigh was touching the professor’s. After not being rebuffed he tucked his feet under him and leaned onto the Slytherin’s shoulder. He felt warm and safe.

After a while his eyelids began to droop. His body was getting tired from all the emotional stress he acquired today. He closed his eyes to just give them a moment of rest and didn’t realize he actually fell asleep.

He vaguely felt the movement under his head and then Snape’s arm enveloped him, letting him rest on the man’s chest. He snuggled in, feeling even more tired and letting the book drop from his hands unintentionally. Harry wasn’t reprimanded though and he let his mind drift.

He felt his body being lifted and cradled in strong arms as the man ascended the stairs, bringing him to his room and laying the boy gently on the bed. Harry was somewhere in between the land of dreams and waking. He felt fingers brush his hair, remove his glasses and then a soft touch of lips on his forehead as the Potions Master muttered: “Foolish, foolish boy”

As the man started moving away Harry whispered: “Stay”

He was looking at the Slytherin from half lidded eyes, his vision blurry, so he couldn’t see the man’s face but he heard him before drifting back to sleep

“You have no idea…”

***

Harry was woken up by an alarm clock and at first he was disoriented when he sat up in bed from the noise but then the events of yesterday started coming back to him and he deducted that Snape must have left an alarm for him to make sure the same incident didn’t happen again. Harry was glad that he wasn’t going to oversleep this time and could provide meals for the man properly.

***

The days passed quietly with new sitting arrangements. Harry would always kneel now in the kitchen, being fed by the professor, still from a fork or a spoon but he was hoping that would change soon. He couldn’t wait to feel the man’s touch on his mouth and that made his cheeks burn every time he would imagine that scenario.

They sat on the sofa together, Harry nearly lying on the man but he was never pushed away so he took liberties when he could.

He wondered if it was Christmas or did it pass and was it New Year already. He speculated if Snape was even going to mention the holiday, somehow he doubted it. There were no decorations in the house and none that he could see from outside, but the snow was already present for some time.

He never even considered marking his days when he was moved from the basement all those months ago and now he didn’t really see the point. It wasn’t like he wanted to leave. He was happy here.

***

That happiness burst like a bubble one windy day. They just finished with their supper and Harry was about to wash the dishes when there was a knock at the door. Both men froze and then Snape stood up, striding through the kitchen and throwing a warning over his shoulder: “Stay here”

Harry wasn’t planning on going anywhere. He heard the door open and then a woman’s voice: “Severus, so glad to catch you at home.”

The boy started on the dishes trying to listen to the conversation outside.

“Narcissa, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” – Harry could hear the sneer from here and that made him slightly happy that the Potions Master didn’t really like his   
uninvited guest.

A cup slipped from his fingers and made a dull noise at the bottom of the sink. Harry closed his eyes in mortification.

“What was that?” – Narcissa’s tone became anxious

“Just Potter” – Snape drawled with no emotion

“Potter? You let him be here?” – She asked in surprise.

“Where else would he be?” – The man’s patience was wearing thin.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply anything…” – She then whispered something that Harry failed to catch.

“I think you should go” – The Potions Master’s voice brooked no argument.

“Don’t send me away; you know I can make your evening better.” – Her tone took a flirtation note and Harry squeezed the wash rag he was holding. He was finished with cleaning   
now anyway and since Draco’s mother knew he was here, there was no reason for him not to show his face.

So he stepped out from the kitchen only to have his chest tighten in pain. The woman was practically hanging off Snape, one of her hands on his collar while the other slowly   
moved down his chest. How dare she touch the man? Snape was his!

The professor noticed Harry and looked in his direction, making Narcissa follow his line of sight. What she saw in the boy’s face made her smirk: “There’s the boy who lived…”

She didn’t move away from the Potions Master, instead sticking herself even closer.

“Go to your room” – Snape ordered him and for a second Harry wanted to refuse but then he met the man’s eyes and there was anger in them.

Harry felt like he was hit with a bludger. The man hasn’t looked at him like that since… since Hogwarts probably.

The Gryffindor dropped his head and rushed to the bookcase, opening it with shaking hands and disappearing through the entryway, when he was upstairs he turned around and   
saw Snape close the exit. Their eyes met for a brief moment and the Slytherin’s expression was made out of stone.

Harry locked himself in the room, well, just closed the door, since he didn’t have a key to lock it and sat huddled in the corner, with his knees up, staring at the door, his ears   
straining to hear anything.

He knew why Narcissa was here. The way she touched Snape made it pretty obvious that she wanted the man. The question now was whether the professor would succumb to her charms.

Harry closed his eyes, trying not to think of what the two of them could be doing right now. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head but they refused to leave.  
So Harry sat there, in agony, waiting. He never even considered that Snape might not even come into his room as it was nearly nightfall. He refused to think that the man would be too tired to see him.

It felt like hours before the door creaked open and the Potions Master walked in, dressed in trousers and shirt only, his eyes focusing on the cornered boy. None of them said anything at first and then Harry couldn’t keep it in any longer: “Did you fuck her?”

It was dark, so the Gryffindor couldn’t see the professor’s expression.

“I believe that’s none of your business.” – There was no feeling in that voice.

Harry felt consumed by anger for the first time in months as he shot to his feet: “Yes it is! You have me!”

He could tell that Snape’s eyebrow rose as he drawled: “Do I now? How exactly do I have you, boy?”

“Don’t call me that! I’m not a child” – Harry bailed his fists, acting exactly like an angry teen.

The Slytherin stepped closer, his voice becoming deadlier: “Ah, of course. You are 17, a man now, by wizarding law. If I remember correctly, however, you freaked out not so long   
ago over the mere thought of performing fellatio.”

Harry jerked, the memory running clear through his head.

He could see the man’s smirk now that he was standing face to face with the boy: “There is nothing that you can offer me.”

He grabbed the boy’s chin harshly, sneering at him: “You have nothing that I want.”

Harry’s anger evaporated like a deflated balloon being replaced by misery. Snape must have seen the change in the boy’s eyes as he let him go, growling: “Idiotic, impertinent, incorrigible…”

He paced the room angrily before stopping a few feet away from Harry and turning to face him again, the man’s features contorted with irritation.

Harry didn’t have any fight in him left, he felt broken, hopeless. Snape just rejected him. It was all in the boy’s head. The Potions Master wasn’t interested in him.

“Stop it” – The Slytherin snarled and Harry lifted his eyes to the man. He couldn’t understand what the professor meant.

Snape pinched his nose, closing his eyes and muttering: “Damn it all… You don’t even know why you are here. And now… Fuck.”

Harry never heard the man swear before so the Potions Master definitely was mad.

“You wanted to punish me” – Harry spoke finally, his voice sounding dead in his ears.

Snape took a deep breath in, before replying: “The Dark Lord wanted to torture you himself. You wouldn’t have survived. He wanted to make an example of you. I talked him out of it, promising instead that I could break you and that would be even worse for the side of Light. Of course I never planned on doing it. I just never expected you to…”

The man turned away from him again, his shoulders stiff.

Harry was confused by everything. What did Snape mean?

“You were supposed to just stay in the basement. Then you started begging and I couldn’t just leave you there. I know how awful isolation could be. I thought you could deal with it after what you’ve been through with your relatives. Clearly I was wrong.”

Snape sat down on the bed, staring at the wall as he continued: “When I let you out, I thought you’d be angry, that you still hated me for what I did, you’d fight me and I’ll explain what I could, but then you just obeyed me and I couldn’t help myself…”

The man sighed, dropping his eyes to the floor: “I just decided to observe you. You never asked for anything, you seemed perfectly content and it was just easier to carry on with my plans and not involve you.”

Harry didn’t know what to do. He listened to the Potions Master like he was in a trance like state.

“Then you started acting weirdly, seeking me out, drawing closer and I felt…” – Snape paused, then lifted his eyes to the boy which were filled with pity before he continued: “like a   
father figure.”

Harry didn’t know how many times he could be hurt today, he leaned back on the wall, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor, avoiding the man’s gaze. His ears started ringing as the man continued talking.

“And then I invaded your personal space and your body’s reaction told me something completely different. I decided to sit in the chair to see what you would do. When you sat by my feet I was confused and intrigued.”

Harry refused to meet the Professor’s gaze as he hugged his knees to himself. He was just an experiment to the man, nothing more. He never felt so sick in his life.

“You have to understand that nobody ever showed me such submission. I wondered if it was the side effect of the isolation or if you were scared of me. So to make you more at ease I decided to reassure you, stroke your hair. I did not expect your reaction. And then the next day…”

Harry wanted to let the ground swallow him whole. It was great that Snape wanted to talk and explain himself to the boy, but now he wished he didn’t.

“I never wanted to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you: to keep you out of the Dark Lord’s hands while still being within reaching distance, until the right time while my plans were played out.”

What did he mean until the right time? What plans? Harry was too tired to think, he actually didn’t really care. All he wanted now was to stop existing. Snape didn’t want him.

“You just need to stay here until everything is complete on the outside.”

And then the man would throw him out of his house. Harry wished that Snape’s plans, whatever they were, would fall through and he could remain here. Even rejected by the man, he still wanted to be around the Potions Master.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes” – Harry replied hollowly, not moving.

After no more words were forthcoming from the boy Snape stood up to leave. Before he closed the door on his way out he said: “To answer your previous question: no.”

Harry was thrown for a second before remembering that Narcissa was the start of this whole conversation and despite himself he felt a little bit lighter.

***

The next day Harry pretended that nothing happened and continued with the same routine: making breakfast and then kneeling by the man. Maybe it was easier this way if he let go of his thoughts and just concentrated on being good for Snape that something might change.

The Slytherin didn’t say anything and also carried on with their routine.

Harry felt empty as he cleaned the house that day, ate lunch and then prepared supper when Snape came back. He kneeled on autopilot after presenting the man with the food   
and stared off into space.

At first he didn’t notice that something was different as he took the first bite of the chicken. But then with his next bite his lips met skin rather than metal and he felt the floor fall from underneath him. A potato chip followed and Harry stared at the long fingers that were holding it. He bit into the vegetable, and swallowed the first bite quickly so he could finish the whole thing faster and make contact with the Slytherin’s skin. 

Finally that moment came and he tried not to moan as he sucked the salt off the man’s fingertip, closing his eyes in pleasure. The finger withdrew too quickly for Harry’s liking but instead of drawing away completely it traced the contours of Harry’s mouth, making it fall open. He opened his eyes and they locked on Snape’s darkened gaze as the man continued to touch his lips. There was no mistaking that look. Snape wanted him, wanted him, wanted him. Harry was soaring on cloud nine.

The Potions Master seemed to snap out of it as he jerked his hand back, placing his forearms on the table, his posture stiff. Harry didn’t know what to do. All he wanted was to climb into the man’s lap and kiss him. He was so overcome with lust by that image he gasped, drawing the man’s gaze back to him.

“You’ll be the death of me” – Snape muttered hoarsely, moving his chair back and standing, hovering over the kneeling boy.

Then suddenly hurt flashed through the professor’s face and he turned, striding out of the room, leaving Harry all hot and bothered.

The Gryffindor stood up on shaky legs, and cleared the half eaten food, putting it on the counter and making a note not to forget to put it into the fridge overnight. He wasn’t hungry anymore; at least not for food.

He expected Snape not to be in the sitting room but he was wrong. The man sat in his armchair, holding a tumbler of liquor and staring at the floor. Harry kneeled in front of him, touching the man’s knee and waiting for the Potions Master to do something, anything.

The Slytherin looked into Harry’s eyes and reached out to move the fringe back from his face, tracing his fingertips against his skin and lingering on his cheek, as the boy leaned into the touch.

“This was never my intention” – Snape sounded broken, it was the first time Harry had seen unguarded emotion on the professor’s face.

A loud knock startled them both and the mask immediately fell back into place. Snape rose, settling the tumbler on the table and walking to the door. Harry remained kneeling as the professor let in a new visitor.

This time Harry’s body froze in fear as Lucius Malfoy entered the premises, taking off his gloves and so far not noticing the Gryffindor.

“Severus, how have you been, my friend?” – The blonde then looked around, eyes landing on Harry and face breaking out into an amused smile.

“Potter, long time no see”

“What are you doing here Lucius?” – Snape was watching Malfoy like a hawk, all kindness gone and back to his usual cold self.

“Well Cissy told me about… your little pet and I came to see for myself” – The man swept his eyes down Harry’s body and Harry tried not to shudder in disgust.

“Satisfied?” – Snape drawled, appearing bored.

“Well, I was actually also hoping to borrow him for a while” – Malfoy finally turned back to the Potions Master and Harry’s chest seized in panic.

“You know I don’t share” – The professor warned.

“Then how about I’ll watch” – Malfoy’s eyes flashed with something as Snape and him had a stare down. Harry glanced between them, wondering what was going to happen next.

“I hope you enjoy the show” – Snape was all calm and aloof as he walked back to the armchair, sitting back down and Malfoy sat on the sofa across from them, leaning back and   
making himself comfortable, his gaze eager. Harry was so focused on the blonde it took him a while to notice that there were fingers in his hair, turning his head around, facing the professor.

“Potter, it’s not nice to keep our guest waiting.” – There was a hint of something in the man’s voice that only Harry was sure only he could pick up on. It sounded like an apology.  
Harry was not able to read his expression as always and shuffled closer to the professor, situating himself between the man’s legs. This time when he reached for Snape’s zipper his hands weren’t shaking. He was determined. He wanted to show Malfoy that he belonged to the Potions Master.

His deft fingers undid the trousers and he pulled the underwear down, revealing Snape’s cock, which was still soft but big. Harry wondered how big it would look when it was erect. He leaned down and licked the head tenderly. He wanted to do this. He wanted to show the man he could pleasure him.

Harry wrapped his lips around the length and swallowed it down, inch by inch. He was making sure he wouldn’t choke; he wanted to show off in front of Malfoy. His hands played with the man’s testicles while he sucked him down. He had to draw back as it became too much, but he refused to give up and went down again after taking a short breath in.

Snape started to harden in his mouth and it brought Harry immense pleasure that he was doing this to the man. He started to suck faster, bobbing his head up and down and moving his whole body in rhythm. He was straining against his jeans. Fuck he was hard from giving head. He managed to deep throat his professor successfully, his throat   
constricting around the hard length. 

“Look at me”

That voice, those eyes; that’s what undid Harry as he gazed up. He came in his trousers and his throat squeezed tight around the man’s erection bringing the Potions Master off as well. He was floating in a state of bliss as the Slytherin’s come ran down his throat, choking him. Snape pulled him off, and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Fuck Severus, you trained him well.”

“Of course I did.” – Snape smirked, then grabbed Harry’s chin, lifting it up: “Stand up and turn around, Show Lucius how much you enjoyed this.”

Harry followed the professor’s instructions, flushing in embarrassment but still facing Malfoy.

“He came? Untouched? Jesus.” – Malfoy was looking at him like he was prey.

Snape grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him back onto his lap, the Gryffindor’s legs ended up on either side of the man and then the Professor spread them as well, trapping   
Harry between the arms off the chair. He was completely open. If Harry wasn’t wearing any pants, then Malfoy would have been able to see everything.

Snape put his hand on Harry’s softened member making the Gryffindor wince. The man then yanked the waistband down, revealing Harry’s spent cock and brushed it with his finger. Harry couldn’t help but moan, heedless of their audience. It was the first time Snape touched him there.

The Potions Master started to stroke the boy’s length, making him hard instantly. Harry tried to lift his hips, maddened by the touch of the older man, when the Slytherin squeezed his member painfully.

“None of that now”

Harry stopped moving, prepared to take everything that the professor was willing to give him.

“I’m sorry” – He gasped as Snape continued his ministrations.

“You will be. I should tie you to my bed and leave you with a vibrator up your ass for hours.”

“Nnggh” – Harry shook his head, trying not to move. His hands were squeezing the armchair hand rests with brutal force.

“No? You wouldn’t like that? Then how about I take a potion that would make my recovery period faster than a horny teenager’s and fuck you instead until you are a complete   
mess”

Harry seized up, his orgasm overtaking him; his head collapsed on Snape’s shoulder as he passed out in ecstasy.


	4. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I just realized that I shouldn't have started this story right before uni. I have so much stuff to do and I literally don't have time to write.  
> I have no idea when I will be able to post the next chapter. I just want to say that I won't abandon this story but it will probably take me quite some time to finish it.  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. They do make my day. ^^

Harry woke up in the dark and stared at the ceiling. There was no fear or panic this time. He knew exactly where he was even though he couldn’t see properly. Memories flooded his mind and he blushed, remembering exactly what happened and how Snape touched him and Harry didn’t even care that Malfoy was watching them.

Slowly the Gryffindor sat up, and reached for the glasses on the nightstand. The professor must have put him to bed when he blacked out; cleaned him and changed his clothes. Now Harry wanted to see the man. He couldn’t be sure what time it was, but he suspected it was still night time since he passed out quite early in the evening.

He got out of bed and tiptoed to the door; creaking it open. His eyes focused on the door opposite and his heart thrummed in his chest, anxious and excited at the same time. Would it be so wrong to enter the Slytherin’s bedroom? Only one way to find out…

Harry moved forward, letting his hand fall on the doorknob and turning it. There was barely any sound as he pushed the door open and eased himself inside, closing it behind him. With a heavy heart he walked to the double bed that he could vaguely make out in the dark. There was a bulky shape on one side so Harry walked to the left and lifted the covers slowly, proceeding to climb in. He was enveloped in the Potions Master’s scent and he revelled in it. As he settled on the pillow, making himself as small as possible a voice rang out in the silence, startling him.

“Potter, what do you think you are doing?”

Snape didn’t sound asleep whatsoever, it’s like he was awake from the moment that Harry opened the door. In all fairness he probably was, considering his job as a spy.

After taking a deep breath in Harry answered: “I wanted to see you”

“If you are expecting me to apologize I would have to disappoint you, I have no intention of doing it”

Harry was confused: “Why would I want you to apologize?”

There was a sigh from the other side of the bed and Harry could feel that the man closed his eyes in irritation without actually being able to see the professor.

“Maybe for the fact that I have molested you in front of Lucius Malfoy?”

Ah, of course Snape would view it differently from Harry. Frankly the boy didn’t really give a damn that Malfoy was present, he was just happy to be in the Potions Master’s arms.

The Slytherin must have taken Harry’s silence for coming to his senses as he started speaking again: “Malfoy was going to report to the Dark Lord about your living accommodation and how I was treating you. If he got any sense that you were content here then both of us would be severely punished. I did what I had to do to make sure that didn’t happen.”

Harry made a bold decision and reached his hand out underneath the covers, to find Snape’s one and intertwine them.

There was a pause before the man turned his head in Harry’s direction: “What do you want from me?”  
His tone sounded resigned.

So Harry answered truthfully: “I don’t know. Anything. Everything?”

Which was very true. Harry knew he was attracted to the man but he had no idea what to do.

Snape turned on his side and lifted his unoccupied hand, letting it rest in Harry’s hair. The boy closed his eyes in pleasure as those long fingers stroked his unruly strands.  
“You are not in the right state of mind.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open, focusing on the Potions Master and whispering: “I like it when you touch me”

“Affirmation of the fact” – Snape backfired.

The boy frowned: “I want you”

“You don’t even know what you want” – The man said sadly, resting his palm behind Harry’s ear.

“You can teach me.” – Harry tried, feeling safe and warm.

“Not while you are here, under my watch and as my prisoner. You deserve better than that.”

Harry didn’t have anything to say to that. But his hopes were elevated because it wasn’t technically a rejection.

“Go to sleep” – Snape let go of him and turned away.

The Gryffindor took off his glasses, putting them on the Slytherin’s bedside drawer. He then shuffled closer, letting his forehead rest on the man’s back. Snape tensed for a second, but then must have realized that Harry wasn’t going to move away so he let out a breath and ignored the boy.

***

Harry could hear a steady heartbeat, his body was warm and he was lying on something hard but comfortable. He burrowed closer, nuzzling into the wonderful scent as he slowly came awake and realized exactly where he was and who he was lying on. His whole body froze except for his teenage libido and he could feel himself becoming aroused against the Potion Master’s thigh. Did he still have time to escape?

“Finally awake, are we?” – Snape’s voice drawled from above and Harry blinked his eyes open, unsure of what to do exactly. The voice didn’t help matters at all and his traitorous body was becoming more excited.

So he did the sensible thing and began to move away, only to find himself flat on his back in mere seconds with the Slytherin hovering over him, leaning on his elbows by the boy’s shoulders, encasing Harry in the man’s heat.

Everything was blurry but Harry wasn’t sure whether he wanted his glasses back on at this time or not cause it felt like Snape was looking into his soul.

“You have no idea what you are doing to me, do you?” – The man breathed against Harry’s mouth and the boy nearly whimpered.

The professor then brought their lower halves together and Harry felt the man’s hardness against him. The Gryffindor couldn’t help but jerk, causing friction between them and a small gasp left his lips.

Snape leaned in and Harry thought that the man was going to kiss him however at the last second the man changed his trajectory and buried his face between the boy’s neck and shoulder breathing heavily. Harry rejoiced at the fact that he could make the Potions Master lose his iron control.

“I guess I should return the favour” – The Slytherin whispered into Harry’s ear and the boy wondered for a second what the man meant when suddenly the weight was off him and Snape was slithering down his body settling himself between the boy’s legs.

Harry’s heart was thundering as he realized what the man was about to do.

The long fingers lowered the waistband of the boy’s pyjamas, letting Harry’s cock spring free, already leaking too much. The Gryffindor’s hands fisted the sheets as he tried not to move.

The Slytherin waved his hand and Harry’s glasses settled on his nose making the boy see clearly for the first time this morning. The scene that greeted him nearly made him come as Snape’s tongue licked the head of his cock; the visual effects as well as the physical ones brought Harry closer to the edge. It could also be the fact that this was the first time in his life someone was about to give him a blowjob. The fact that it was the Hogwarts Potions Master did not escape his notice either and instead made it even hotter.

He couldn’t watch, so he dropped his head back, body tensing.

“Look at me”

Fuck. Not again.

Harry followed the order and met Snape’s eyes as the man’s mouth descended on his cock. That all it took.

The boy came into the professor’s mouth like a freight train and the man swallowed everything down. Harry wanted to die from embarrassment; he never came so fast in his life before.

He closed his eyes in mortification, afraid that the man was going to laugh at him. He felt Snape tuck him back in and then once again Harry’s body was covered with the Potions Master’s.

Fingers stroked his hair as the professor spoke, with no ridicule in his voice: “I’d say I’m quite flattered by how well you react to me.”

Harry summoned his Gryffindor courage and opened his eyes, only to be met with the dark gaze that held no scorn. Snape moved his fringe, revealing his scar and brushed his thumb across it, making Harry shiver. However it was not in disgust.

“We have to get up. It’s already late morning.” – With those last words Snape extricated himself from the boy, getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

The man was wearing a T-shirt and loose pants, which made Harry’s mouth water. Before the Slytherin turned away the boy noticed that the Potions Master was still hard and was slightly disappointed that he wasn’t allowed to take care of it.

Without contemplating anything further, Harry got out of bed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. His mood was chipper, as he thought about the events that transpired in the past 12 hours. He still didn’t feel embarrassed about Malfoy and he felt more hopeful towards Snape’s and his relationship even though the man said that nothing will happen while Harry was his prisoner. Judging by the events of this morning though, Harry felt there was some leeway in that statement.

***

It was the next day when Harry finished preparing dinner and was relaxing in the sitting room reading a book when Snape stormed into the house, gaze focusing quickly on the boy and barking out: “Get up”

Harry followed the command straightaway slightly scared; the man’s expression was frightening. He didn’t get a chance to ask what’s wrong when the professor strode up to him, grasped his elbow and announced: “The Dark Lord wants an audience with you.”

Harry’s knees gave out but thankfully the Potions Master was there to hold him up.

“Don’t do anything stupid” – Snape said quietly, and it sounded to Harry like the man was pleading.

He was led outside, the cold winter wind biting and his bare feet started to freeze immediately as he stepped into the snow. Thankfully they didn’t walk for long and as soon as they were out of the anti-apparition wards, Snape tugged him close and they apparated.

Harry landed on his knees, feeling like he was about to vomit. He never did like this method of transport. The floor was less cold than the snow but that didn’t stop Harry from being chilled to the bone. He kept his head down, afraid of what he might see and also to give an idea of being compliant.

“Harry Potter” – Voldemort’s voice rang out and Harry suppressed a shiver.

A wand appeared in his line of sight as it continued down and stopped at the bottom of his jaw, lifting his face up. Harry’s eyes focused on Voldemort but he could see there were other death eaters present in the vast room.

The snake like eyes observed him for some time before the beast spoke: “Who do you serve?”

Harry knew what he should answer to not encounter Voldemort’s rage. After all Snape did say that he was supposed to break the Gryffindor and make him terrified of Voldemort as well as all his followers. To avoid ‘more’ punishment the correct answer would be the Dark Lord.

And yet Harry answered with a hint of fear: “Professor Snape.”

There was a hush among the crowd and Voldemort’s eyes became slits.

“Are you sure boy?”

Harry swallowed: “Yes”

“Maybe I’ll make you change your mind.”

The wand was drawn and then “Crucio”

Time stopped to matter to the boy as the curse kept going on and on with a few breaks in between when Voldemort would lean down and ask again “Who do you serve?”

And Harry would answer “Professor Snape”

So it would continue again. Harry was prostrated on the floor, his muscles seizing uncontrollably even after the curse stopped. Voldemort’s hand grabbed his hair and dragged him upwards, coming face to face with him and repeating the question again.

Harry said quietly: “Severus Snape”

Then his vision became assaulted by his own memories and Harry realized that the Dark Lord was trying to read his mind. Instead of fighting him, Harry decided to show him certain things that would not get the Potions Master in trouble and instead would clarify why the Gryffindor was so stubborn in his answer.

So he let the images of him being locked up in the basement show; when he first woke up and how Snape sneered at him; then when the Slytherin choked him.  
Harry kneeling by the table, by the chair.  
Him freaking out and shaking on the floor, apologizing to the professor.  
And the last memory of yesterday morning when Snape was lying on top of him, except he managed to change the man’s expression; to make it more sinister and add the words that Harry wanted the Slytherin to say to him: “You belong to me.”

As soon as it had started the legilimency ended and Harry collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.

He could hear Voldemort speak from above him, his tone impressed: “Severus, I applaud you. You have a very obedient little slave”

There was laughter in the room and Harry knew they were laughing at him and not at the professor so he could relax. Snape was not in trouble.

“You can take him away.”

“Get up” – The Potions Master sneered and Harry managed miraculously to stumble to his feet.

“You are too slow, you imbecile” – the Slytherin grabbed his arm, pulling him behind him and Harry couldn’t help but feel awful hearing the man being disappointed in him.

Tears started falling down unbidden, as he whispered, barely being able to walk: “I’m sorry”

He could hear more laughter and Bellatrix’s voice rang through the crowd: “Poor little pet”

Soon enough they were out of the room and apparating back to the house. Harry couldn’t concentrate on anything. His body was in too much pain.

The second they crossed the threshold and the door was shut behind them Snape’s whole demeanour changed. He gathered the boy in his arms, cradling him like a small child and sat on the couch with the Gryffindor in his lap, rocking him a little.

“Why didn’t you just say what he wanted to hear?” – The Professor’s voice was pained and Harry felt relieved that the man wasn’t angry with him but upset.

“I didn’t need to. He wouldn’t have believed me. By being loyal to you he thinks that you completely broke me. He thinks I’m terrified of you.” – Harry burrowed further into the   
man’s robes, able to breathe easier now that they were both out of any critical danger.

Before the man could say anything he continued: “Dumbledore was right. There is one thing the Dark Lord never could fully understand and believe. He doesn’t realize that it’s not fear keeping me obedient, its love.”

Snape’s body tensed and Harry raised his head, looking up at the man and said: “I love you.”

The Potions Master started shaking his head, but Harry raised his hands and took hold of the Slytherin’s face: “I love you”

“You can’t” – The Professor spoke brokenly.

“Yes, I can.” – Harry said with conviction, drawing their faces closer and begging: “Please, Sir.”

Lips descended upon his in a fiery passion kiss as Snape tangled his hand in the boy’s hair, manoeuvring his head and devouring the Gryffindor’s mouth. Harry could barely   
breathe from the assault. His body was no longer in pain. He clutched onto the man with all his might letting the Professor possess him.  
Snape grabbed his waist, bringing them even closer and that’s when the pain decided to come back as Harry gasped in shock. The man figured out straightaway that the response was not from pleasure and drew back, giving Harry some space, though the boy’s head fell forward onto the Slytherin’s chest as Harry took a lungful of air in.

“You need to rest” – Snape said hoarsely, tracing the contours of Harry’s spine.

“Stay with me.” – Harry managed to croak.

The Slytherin didn’t answer, just stood up with the boy in his arms and walked towards the hidden passageway.

At the top of the stairs, instead of going into Harry’s room, the Potions Master made his way to his and deposited the Gryffindor on his bed. Harry grabbed onto the professor’s robe, dragging the man down with him.

“I need to get you potions” – Snape spoke softly, prying Harry’s hands away.

The boy shook his head vehemently, holding on tighter: “Don’t need potions. Just need you.”

The man couldn’t resist the pleading look in the boy’s eyes and settled himself beside the Gryffindor, enveloping him in his arms and stroking his hair.

Harry felt marginally better now that the man wasn’t leaving and was able to calm his body’s jitters.

“Sleep now” – Snape murmured, continuing to hold on to the damaged boy.

***

In the morning the Potions Master shook Harry awake, who was still feeling tired even after a whole night of fitful rest in the Slytherin’s arms.

“Harry, you need to eat something”

The boy smiled, opening his eyes and gazing up in a blur at the older man’s face

“You called me Harry”

Snape frowned: “I must be going senile”

He disentangled himself from the Gryffindor’s arms and Harry let him go, not afraid that the professor was going to leave him for long. He was feeling hungry and he wondered whether he needed to get up and make himself something to eat.

“Stay here” – The Potions Master ordered, so Harry didn’t move from his position in the bed. He found himself encased in a blanket, so the man must have covered him during the night.

The only thing he did while the Slytherin was gone was put his glasses back on. It was dim in the room, but Harry could see the faint light from underneath the curtains.

It didn’t take long for the professor to come back with a hovering tray that he maneuvered in front of Harry. The boy pulled himself up, leaning back on the headboard. Toast with butter and jam was on the plate with a cup of tea. While he was observing his breakfast, Snape opened the curtains slightly, allowing more light to shine into the room.

The man then sat down beside the Gryffindor’s thigh and picked up the toast, bringing it to Harry’s lips. The boy felt warm by the treatment and took a bite out of the offered food. As he started eating he became even more ravenous and managed to gobble up the treat in no time, managing to take the cup himself and drink some tea.

As he licked his lips he looked up at the Potions Master who seemed to have been watching him in a daze. The man reached out with his index finger and brushed the boy’s cheek, gathering some left over jam. Instead of feeding it to Harry, he licked his own finger clean, making the Gryffindor clutch the cup tighter as he watched the professor’s mouth get rid of the sweet essence. He then also noticed that the man wasn’t wearing his robes, but the shirt and trousers from the other morning. Harry must have been dead to the world when the man changed in the night.

“I need to go, and you will stay here and rest. I expect you not to do any work today. Is that clear?” – Snape spoke ignoring Harry’s flushed appearance and taking the cup from his hands.

“Yes, Sir” – Surprisingly his voice sounded clear.

“Good” – The Slytherin then lifted the tray into the air with his wand, letting it fly slowly to the door and was about to stand up when Harry dropped his hand on top of the Professor’s that was still on the bed.

The Potions Master looked back at the boy, his face expressionless. Harry took a leap of faith and leaned forward, not breaking eye contact with the man until his lips were just a breath away from Snape’s. He glanced down at the stern mouth, unsure of what to do. His heart was thundering in his chest and he felt like he was about to start shaking any second now. He looked up again through half lidded eyes and noticed that the Slytherin’s have gone darker and were now focused on the boy’s mouth.

Harry bit his lower lip and the next thing he knew Snape was on him. The boy wasn’t sure what happened first, the tray clattering to the ground or the man’s mouth enslaving his own in a brutal kiss. The Potions Master licked into the cavern of Harry’s mouth, making the boy moan as he tangled his hands in the professor’s hair and the man grabbed the back of his neck and his hip holding the boy to him. Now that Harry was more awake compared to last night all his nerves were on fire and he could enjoy the kiss more. If this was how Snape kissed, all dominance and power, Harry couldn’t imagine what it would feel like if the man decided to fuck him.

The Slytherin pulled away too early for Harry’s liking and it took a while for the boy to get his bearings as he tried to focus on the Potions Master through the haze in his brain. The man was observing him quietly, still holding him by the neck and hip as Harry returned to the present world.

“Rest” – was all Snape said before completely drawing away and leaving the horny teenager behind.

Harry collapsed back onto the covers, covering his face with his hands, making his glasses dig into his nose. He wanted Snape so much. The man could turn his body to jelly by one simple kiss, and make his cock incredibly hard.  
Harry rammed his hand under the covers, setting his erection free and wrapping his fingers around the engorged flesh. He wondered what would happen if the Slytherin decided to come back right now and see him jerking off. That spurred him on even more as he stroked himself faster, one word leaving his lips as he reached climax: “Severus”

The name easily rolled off his tongue; it was the first time he said the professor’s name and he liked the sound of it.

What he didn’t know was that the man in question was just outside the room, leaning with his back against the door, his eyes shut as he listened to the boy’s pleasure, feeling wanted and guilty at the same time.


End file.
